The Ultimate Crossever of Ultimate Destiny
by PaperFiction
Summary: Crossover from everything I like, including video games, manga, movies and more. Rated T. Genres are general so I can do whatever I want. Twist at 30 characters.
1. References

Several characters from many different worlds are stranded on a large desert island. What they don't know however, is that only one of them will leave the island alive. Here are the contestants:

Note: Not all the famous characters can be in this, because of the setting.

Video game origins

From Animal Crossing: Mr. Resetii, Tom Nook, and Male and Female kids.

From Assassin's Creed: Ezio and Altair.

From Chibi-Robo: Chibi-Robo.

From Chrono Trigger: Chrono, Ayla, Robo, Marle, Lucca, Frog, and Magus.

From Dissadia: Cosmos and Chaos.

From Donkey Kong: DK and Diddy Kong.

From Earthbound: Ness and Lucas.

From EBA: The Elite Beat Agents containing Spin, J, and Chieftain.

From F-Zero: Captain Falcon.

From FF1: Warrior of Light and Garland.

From FF2: Firion and the Emperor.

From FF3: Onion Knight and Cloud of Darkness.

From FF4: Cecil, Rosa, Rydia, Kain, Edge, Golbez, and Zemus/Zeromus.

From FF5: Bartz and Exdeath.

From FF6: Terra and Kefka.

From FF7: Cloud Strife, Aerith/Aeris, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid , Red XIII, Zack Fair, Genesis, and Sephiroth.

From FF8: Squall and Ultimicia.

From FF9: Zidane and Kuja.

From FF10: Tidus, Auron, Wakka, and Jecht.

From FFX-2: Yuna and Rikku.

From FF12: Vaan, Balthier, Ashe, and Gabranth.

I will not put FF13 characters in this because I know nothing about it.

From Fire Emblem: Marth, Roy, Ike, Lyn and Black Knight.

From Katamari Damacy: The Prince.

From Kid Icarus: Pit and Palutena.

From Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Riku, Kaira, Roxas, Axel, Xemnas, Xigbar, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene, Xion, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Ansem, and Xehanort.

From Kirby: Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight.

From Legend of Zelda [no Skyward Sword characters so I don't spoil it for myself]: Link and Epona, Zelda, Ganondorf, Navi, Bellum, Vaati, Dark Link, Ezlo, King of Red Lions, Linebeck, Goron, Zora, Majora's Mask, Midna, Sheik, Tetra, Tingle, and Zant.

From LittleBIGPlanet: Sackboy.

From Luigi's Mansion: E. Gadd and King Boo.

From Ninja Gaiden: Ryu.

From Mario: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Birdo, Yoshi, Toad, Boo, Blooper, Goomba [Goombella], Fawful, Koopa Troopa [Koops], Petey Piranha, Koopalings, Rosalina, Toadette, Wario, and Waluigi.

From Mega Man: Mega Man, Roll, Dr. Light, Dr. Wily.

From Metal Gear Solid: Solid Snake.

From Metriod: Samus, Dark Samus, Kraid, Ridley, and SA-X,

From Mortal Kombat: Scorpion and Sub-Zero.

From Okami: Okami Amaterasu, Issun, Sakuya, and Orochi.

From Pac Man: Pac Man, Blinky, and Pinky.

From Phoenix Wright: Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth.

From Pikmin: Olimar.

From Pokemon [Trainers section]: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Giovanni, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Lance, Proton, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Steven, Wallace, Pearl, Diamond, Platinum, Cynthia, Cyrus, Black, White, Alder, N, and Ghetsis.

From Pokemon [Pokemon section]: Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Mewtwo, Cynaquil, Totadile, Chikorita, Ho-oh, Luigia, Torchic, Mudkip, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Piplup, Turtwig, Diagla, Palkia, Arcues, Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy, Reshiram, and Zekrom.

From Professor Layton: Professor Layton, Luke Trition, Flora, and Don Paolo.

From Punch-Out: Little Mac and King Hippo.

From R and C: Racquet and Clank.

From Rayman: Rayman and Mr. Dark.

From Resident Evil: Leon S. Kennedy.

From Scribblenauts: Maxwell.

From Shadow of the Colossus: Wander and Agro.

From Sonic: Amy, Blaze, Dr. Eggman/Robotnik, Omega, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver H., Sonic, Rouge, and Tails.

From Soul Caliber: Abyss, Cervantes, Ivy, Lizardman, Night Terror, Nightmare, Raphael, Siegfried, Sophitia, Taki, Talim, and Voldo.

From Spyro the Dragon: Cynder, Ember, Moneybags, Ripto, Sparx, and Spyro.

From Star Fox: Andross, Falco, Fox, Krystal, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Wolf.

From Super Smash Brothers: Crazy Hand, Dr. Mario, Master Hand, and Tabuu.

From Tomb Raider: Lara Croft.

From The World Ends With You: Beat, Neku, Shiki, Sho, and Joshua.

Anime/Manga origins

From Death Note: Light, L, and Ryuk.

From IY: Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku, Naraku, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Shippo.

From Pokemon Adventures: Evil Elite Four: Loreli, Bruno, Agatha, and Lance.

From Ranma ½: Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, and Shampoo.

Movie origins

From Alien Legacy: Alien.

From Batman series: Batman, Robin, The Joker, Batgirl, and Two Face.

From Ghostbusters: Peter, Raymond, Dr. Egon, and Winston.

From Godzilla: Godzilla.

From Gremlins: Gremlin.

From Indiana Jones: Indy.

From James Bond: James Bond.

From Pirates of the Caribbean: Davy Jones, Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow, and Will Turner.

From Predator series: Predator.

From Planet of the Apes: Smart Ape.

From Star Wars: Boba Fett, Chewbacca, Darth Vader, General Grievous, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, R2-D2, Stormtrooper, and Yoda.

From Super Man/Girl: Super Man and Super Girl.

From Tron: Clu, MCP, and Tron.

Book origins

From Deltora Quest: Barda, Doom, Jasmine, Lief, and Shadow Lord.

From H.I.V.E.: Diabolus, Nero, H.I.V.E. Mind, Laura, Raven, Otto, Shelby, and Wing.

From Harry Potter: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Sirius.

From Lord of the Rings: Gandalf and Gollum.

From Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Annabeth, Chiron, Grover, Kronos, Hades, Percy, Poseidon, and Zeus.

From Ranger's Apprentice: Will and Halt.

Other origins

From MLP: Apple, Flutter, Pinkie, Rare, Rainbow, Twilight and Discord.

From Green Lantern: Green Lantern.

From Spider Man: Spider Man.

From

From Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman.

From Hulk: Hulk.

From Iron Man: Iron Man.

From Thor: Thor.

From Texas Ranger: Chuck Norris.

These characters are FINAL. I will not be making any changes.


	2. The Teams

The Teams:

Team 1:

Hermione

Luke Skywalker

Dark Link

The Prince

Taki

Diagla

Cynaquil

Toadette

Dark Samus

Pinky

Peppy Hare

Gabranth

Darth Vader

Wario

Will

Mario

Kikyo

Mega Man

Team 2:

Robin

Edge

Bulbasaur

Shadow

Tepig

Terra [FF6]

L

Tabuu

Squirtle

Halt

Demyx

Midna

Aerith

Ridley

The Emperor

Mr. Resetii

Tingle

N

Team 3:

Ventus

Princess Leia

Will Turner

Spider Man

Emerald

Male Kid

King of Red Lions

Vaan

Krystal

Lara Croft

Tron

Leon S. Kennedy

Vincent

Diamond

Cecil

Pinkie

Blaze

Agatha

Team 4:

Xehanort

Raven

Captain Falcon

Dr. Eggman

Voldo

Zelda

Cloud of Darkness

Snivy

Ryoga

Dr. Mario

Tidus

Petey Piranha

Jecht

Otto

Knuckles

Balthier

Bartz

Inuyasha

Team 5:

Magus

Gandalf

Rydia

Davy Jones

Mudkip

Twilight

Bowser Jr.

Kirby

Maxwell

King Boo

Totadile

Groudon

Dr. Wily

Elite4Lance

Luigia

Daisy

Ezio

Ness

Team 6:

Slippy Toad

Rare

Rainbow

Diabolus

Lucca

Meta Knight

Solid Snake

Cosmos

Sho

Warrior of Light

Pac Man

Ezlo

Silver

Kraid

Hades

Sackboy

Wallace

Pikachu

Team 7:

Bowser

Indy

Chaos

Sango

Blooper

Doom

Andross

Laura

Pit

Master Hand

Firion

Raymond

King Hippo

Cloud Strife

Black Knight

Night Terror

Crazy Hand

Green

Team 8:

Genesis

Batman

Sephiroth

Diddy Kong

Link and Epona

Sesshomaru

Super Man

Kain

Samus

Chrono

EBA

Auron

Ron

Luigi

Roxas

Goron

Harry

Cid

Team 9:

Navi

Ike

Olimar

Blinky

Steven

Female Kid

SA-X

Dr. Egon

Blue

Shampoo

Nightmare

Kronos

Sapphire

Yoda

Issun

Xion

Chibi-Robo

Winston

Team 10:

Hulk

Lucas

White

Lief

Wolf

MCP

Sonic

Piplup

King Dedede

Silver H.

Marth

Lorelei

Sora

Altair

Stormtrooper

Barda

Golbez

Ayla

Team 11:

Ivy

Tom Nook

Gold

Akane

Ember

Raphael

Moneybags

Racquet

Omega

Zidane

Squall

Cynthia

Jack Sparrow

Clank

Palkia

Waluigi

Alien

Cyrus

Team 12:

Vaati

Garland

Larxene

Shadow Lord

Tetra

Snape

Spyro

Chuck Norris

E. Gadd

Kaira

Oshawott

Wakka

R2-D2

Voldemort

Percy

Iron Man

Rayquaza

Super Girl

Team 13:

Boba Fett

Koopalings

Zack Fair

Fawful

Rosa

Shippo

Chiron

Proton

Riku

Ganondorf

Wonder Woman

Beat

Flutter

Green Lantern

Ryuk

Tails

Elizabeth

Reshiram

Team 14:

Kagome

Red

Black

Sakuya

Flora

General Grievous

Ho-oh

Dr. Light

Two Face

Wing

Rayman

Rikku

Ruby

Rouge

Axel

Smart Ape

Professor Layton

Yuffie

Team 15:

Sparx

Cynder

Yuna

Birdo

Nero

Peach

Neku

Rosalina

Xigbar

Apple

Don Paolo

Yoshi

Mr. Dark

Talim

Phoenix Wright

Amy

Annabeth

Wander and Agro

Team 16:

Lyn

Alder

Falco

Naraku

Kefka

Marle

Chewbacca

Gremlin

Sirius

Fox

Luke Trition

Pearl

Godzilla

Charmander

Terra [KH]

Batgirl

Linebeck

Discord

Team 17:

Miroku

Ryu

Platinum

Lizardman

The Joker

Peter

Exdeath

Poseidon

Xemnas

Roll

Light

Miles Edgeworth

Gollum

Torchic

Tifa

Giovanni

Orochi

Robo

Team 18:

Ansem

Shelby

Onion Knight

Dumbledore

Ultimicia

Little Mac

Grover

Kuja

Sheik

Zekrom

Arcues

Shiki

Jasmine

Okami Amaterasu

Ripto

Predator

Yellow

Champion Lance

Team 19:

Donkey Kong

Roy

Turtwig

Siegfried

James Bond

Frog

Zant

Toad

Kyogre

Cervantes

Clu

Red XIII

Marluxia

Sub-Zero

Zeus

Palutena

H.I.V.E. Mind

Thor

Team 20:

Majora's Mask

Abyss

Ashe

Scorpion

Bruno

Zora

Mewtwo

Zemus/Zeromus

Joshua

Boo

Chikorita

Sophitia

Ranma

Goombella

Koops

Ghetsis

Aqua

Bellum

And that's the teams.

To avoid confusion, Terra from FF6 will be Terra [FF6] and Terra BBS will be Terra [KH]. Also, Silver from Pokemon will be Silver and Silver from Sonic will be Silver H., which stands for Silver the Hedgehog. Champion Lance is the good Lance from the Johto games and Elite 4 Lance is the evil one from the Pokemon Adventures manga.

First elimination soon.


End file.
